tvtropesdoctorwhofandomcom-20200215-history
Day Thirteen
| | | | | }} }} |previous=Day Twelve |next=Day Fourteen |yearnumber = One}} Day Thirteen is the thirteenth #tvtropesdoctorwho session, and the fourth session in the The Morning After campaign. The Plot We finally return to the main plot thread as the gang returns to the TARDIS and talks out their next course of action. During the Week Nothing of note happened. After-Action Report Hour One (10:45AM – 12:00PM) Wack’d arrives to find unnoun has shown up especially early today. They discuss their respective courseloads, with Wack’d studying for his Japanese fiction final by going over A Wild Sheep Chase and unnoun grading papers. Wack’d relates his impressions of Sheep to unnoun, who occasionally engages with those points but eventually begins talking about Faction Paradox. Wack’d resolves to read something with Shuncucker in it. Hour Two (12:00PM – 1:00PM) Discussion of the Faction Paradox audios segues to discussion of lineage and from there to the works of David Willis, and then back again, and then back again, as Wack’d begins to outline a proper reading order for Willis’ stuff. Bocaj arrives, and he and Wack’d discuss Shortpacked! and segue into talking about asexuality in webcomics, comparing and contrasting Shortpacked! and Girls with Slingshots. Wack’d begins to clarify the plotlines in question for unnoun. unnoun mentions that she thinks someone is paying an inordinate amount of attention to her Tumblr activities. Hour Three (1:00PM – 2:00PM) unnoun’s perceived stalker turns out to be deathchrist2000. Wack’d finishes up his compare-and-contrast. Mukora arrives. unnoun and Bocaj begin to speculate on robot reproduction and segue into Mega Man. Something occurs to Wack’d, but it is a stupid thing so he does not say it. unnoun pesters him about it for a while. TParadox arrives and links to a Twitter post where Paul Cornell has declared Terrance Dicks Day a thing. This leads to a discussion of his quality relative to other writers. Wack’d fumes over a Cracked.com article and argues with TParadox over it for a bit. TParadox begins to discuss Long Live the Queen. Hour Four (2:00PM – 3:00PM) Sun-punching and its relevance to Faction Paradox is discussed. This segues into a discussion of praxis. Hour Five (3:00PM – 4:00PM) unnoun, impatient for the game to start, threatens to kill (and later bite) nomuru2d. She asks Wack’d to get him, and he does once nomuru2d logs into Skype. Should nomuru2d fail to appear, various suggestions for alternate scenes are thrown around, but this is irrelevant as he does arrive. nomuru2d is irate due to a mix-up with the anime club from which he attends the games. He and unnoun bicker slightly. TParadox leaves for work. Wack’d warns the group that the relevant blog material for this session will take a long time to go up. It does so. He rants about Sheep for a little longer, too. Hour Six (4:00PM – 5:00PM) Bocaj goes on a humorous rant about rewriting time. unnoun briefly complains about her default role as leader, and nomuru2d starts the game. Some debate is had over whether the samples they collected were good enough. There is some confusion between Snaping and snapping, and Ellie’s background. Ellie’s awareness of retcons is discussed. Hour Seven (5:00PM – 6:00PM) Wack’d and unnoun discuss the economy of Asben. Wack’d gets irritated by continued Scooby-Doo references. There is some confusion over clouds and suns and such. There is some confusion also over Hal’s eyes. Hour Eight (6:00PM – 7:00PM) nomuru2d has some problems with Chrome that cause him to log off. Wack’d goes to get food. Hour Nine (7:00PM – 8:03PM) Wack’d returns from food-getting. nomuru2d is absent due to car troubles. TParadox has trouble with wi-fi. Wack’d has work to do and the game has stalled, so it’s decided to call it a night. Everyone leaves. 013